


Death to Fantasy

by risquetendencies



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, otp battle 2014 entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/pseuds/risquetendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine used to find the idea of sharing a shower with someone sexy; nowadays, he’s revisiting that assessment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death to Fantasy

Daiki had once thought of this as the perfect complement to a weekend spent in with your partner, the fabled shared shower. Call him simple minded, but the plentiful skin, torrents of hot water streaming over every muscle, and two bodies pressed into one small space sounded pretty decent. Decent enough for his imagination to run wild when he used that as situational fodder for his solo explorations.

It was one of those sex clichés, a classic though, one that never grew old in media.

Fucking with Imayoshi however, meant a death to all of his fantasies. He wasn’t in control in those situations, no matter whose particular body parts got stuck where in the end. The fox held a sway over him that Daiki couldn’t begin to explain, let alone slip out of. As good as it was, no encounter ever turned out like he would have envisioned it beforehand. The guy was constantly surprising him, tweaking at Daiki in crafty ways until he melted into pure nothingness. Along with a good help of teasing, that was. Which kind of explained the nuisance that the raven was being now.

"Be sure ya wash behind your ears," Shouichi murmured playfully before sinking his teeth into Daiki’s right shoulder.

Surrounding them was the spray of the shower, boiling both their blood and generating an alluringly slick quality to their skin. Abaft, he could feel the lines of Imayoshi’s erection pressed against the small of his back, every now and then pushing in with a gentle rhythm. Aomine felt hot, too hot, like his brain wasn’t able to function properly. He couldn’t be too sure if it was the water’s temperature or just fatigue from being pushed to his mental limit by the bastard rutting against him.

"W-Will you just shut up?" he gritted out through clenched teeth. If he could kill Imayoshi with only the power of a thought, he’d be taking that opportunity right now. Who in their right minds says something a mom would say, in this kind of situation?

"I’ll give ya a choice, Aomine. Either I’ll shut up, or I’ll give ya something else to scream about. Do choose wisely."

"Excuse me?!"

"This offer is only valid for a short time, so act now," Shouichi parroted an infomercial, secretly grinning into the nape of Daiki’s neck, nose nudging against the silky strands of his moistened hair. When he received no discernible response from the younger male trembling with repressed fury before him, he delicately clarified, "That means quickly, in case ya were wondering."

The indigo-haired didn’t care. There was no way he was answering a sketchy question like that, being fully aware of the intent behind the two ‘options.’

"Oops, would you look at that?" He then felt Shouichi’s presence very close to his ear, the fox’s heated breaths streaming across the tender planes of his skin. His pulse shot up by several stages as his mind began to catch up with his mistakes. Even so, he didn’t put up his defenses quite soon enough for them to be effective. "…Offer’s expired."

With that, his torso met the tiled other wall of the shower, and all in the same breath, he found himself inexplicably full, gapped wide on the breadth of his captain’s cock. Unable to counter the impulse, he trilled out a jagged moan. For the hottest point of it all was where Imayoshi’s length rubbed against his inner walls, stirring him up from the core while he stood there, a pleasured-out shell.

Aomine really hated the guy sometimes, and there was many a fantasy that got ruined on Shouichi’s account, but there did exist a trade-off. He had this incredible talent for taking the unimaginable and making a person feel it so vibrantly that you felt as if any dream could become real.


End file.
